The Nightmare Before Halloween
Disney Crossovering movie-spoofs of 1993's Touchstone Pictures and Disney Tim Burton film "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: * Jack Skellington - Katsuma Monsters * Sally - Panini Chowder * Oogie Boogie - Bun Bun Halloween Bash * Lock, Shock and Barrel - Ato, Oz and Uly Canimals * Sandy Claws - The King 1950 * Dr. Finkelstein - Eddy the Little Penguin * Mayor of Halloween Town - Sulley Inc. * Zero - Popplio Pokémon * Corpse Kid - Doggie Cut Grass * The Corpse Parents - Clark and Betty Clark * Harlequin Demon - Monster Pet Monster * Wolfman - Grey Wolf Goat and Big Big Wolf * Devil - Flain Mixels * Clown with the Tear Away Face - Bunsen the Beast Is a Beast * The Witches - Melody and Zip (w/Lelia) Smighties * The Vampire Brothers - Woody Story, Buzz Lightyear Story, Lumpy Tree Friends and Merl Species * The Zombie Band - Tom Cat and Jerry, BB Cats Maggie and the Ferocious Beast and Hep Cat Tunes * Mr. Hyde - Boop StoryBots * Creature Under the Stairs - Monster a Monster * Behemoth - Gobble (w/Tack) & Mim-Mim * Undersea Gal - Bea Goldfishberg Hooks * Cyclops - Juga Qumi-Qumi * Withered Winged Demon - Maya (w/Willy) the Bee * Mummy Boy - Boomer (w/Lily) & Mim-Mim * Igor - Zee Oddbods * Jewel Finkelstein - Dr. Fox Unikitty * Shadows - Various Shadows * Ghosts - Various Ghosts * Creature Under the Bed - Monster Under the Bed * Black Cat - Litten Pokémon * Slime Man - B.O.B. vs. Aliens * Hanging Tree - Zarg and Monsters * Hanging Skeletons - Skeletons Bride * Bats - Various Bats * Elves - Various Humans * Fog - Froakie Pokémon * Mr. Hyde Medium - Bang StoryBots * Mr. Hyde Small - Bing StoryBots * Skeletal Rooster - Cluck the Hedgehog * Caged Bug - Blaze Bell * Snake Eyes - Cydne Dalmatians: The Series * Bass Player's Shrunken Head - Gaturro * Easter Bunny - Bunny Cuddles Magiki * Zombie Toy Duck - Mothman of the Mothman * Scary Teddy - Count Pacula and the Ghostly Adventures * Skeletal Reindeers - Cat Beast, Winged Beast and Seamstress 2009 * Reindeers - Reindeers Flight Before Christmas * Jack-in-the-Box - Great Pumpkin Chicken * Giant Snake - Snake Messina as F.R.O.7. * Mrs. Claws - Nanny Dalmatians; 1961 * Rat - Dedenne Pokémon * Three Skeletons - Chocolate Troopers Halloween Bash * Two Skeletons - Candy Skeletons Halloween Bash * Three Bats - Vampire Scotties 2009 * Pajamas Boy - Elroy Jetson Jetsons * Pajamas Boy's Father - George Jetson Jetsons * Pajamas Boy's Mother - Jane Jetson Jetsons * Shrunken Head - Mavis' Shrunken Head Transylvania * Cop - Officer Dibble Cat * Elderly Woman - Mrs. Twombly Pet Shop; 2012 * Man-Eating Wreath - Nightmare Train Little Engine That Could; 2011 * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Alice Monsters * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Brian Monsters * Twins Girls - Narizinho and Angelica do Picapau Amarelo * Little Boy - Dennis Mitchell the Menace; 1986 * Fat Boy - Hogarth Hughes Iron Giant * Newscaster - Diane Simmons Guy * Military Forces - Military Soldiers vs. Aliens and U.S. Army Iron Giant * Playing Card Soldiers - Playing Cards in Wonderland * Gun-Wielding Robot - Robo-Thugs Jack * Puppy - Tonglor Thong Dang: The Inspirations Scenes: * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 1: Prologue * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 2: "This Is Halloween" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 3: Another End to Another Halloween * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 4: "Katsuma's Lament" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 5: Panini Went Back to Eddy * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 6: The Next Morning * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 7: Katsuma Stumbles into Christmas Town * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 8: "What's This?" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 9: Looking for Katsuma * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 10: Panini's Soup/Katsuma's Back * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 11: "Town Meeting Song" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 12: Looking for a Solution/Katsuma Visits Eddy * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 13: Katsuma's Experiments * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 14: Panini Escape * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 15: Panini's Montage * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 16: "Katsuma's Obsession" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 17: Work in Progress * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 18: "Kidnap the King" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 19: That's Not Sandy Claws/Preparations for Christmas * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 20: "Making Christmas" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 21: Kidnapping King/Meeting King * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 22: "Bun Bun's Song" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 23: The Big Send Off * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 24: "Panini's Song" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 25: Christmas Montage * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 26: Katsuma Mistook/Kidnaps Panini and King * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 27: Katsuma's Demise * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 28: "Poor Katsuma" * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 29: Save Kidnaps Panini and King/The Final Battle * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 30: Back to Business * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 31: Happy Ending ("Finale/Reprise") * The Nightmare Before Halloween Part 32: End Credits Deleted Scenes: * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: "This Is Halloween" * Extended Scene in The Nightmare Before Halloween: Katsuma's Experiments * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: Singing Gobble * Extended Scene in The Nightmare Before Halloween: "Bun Bun's Song" * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: Watching Bun Bun * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: Confrontation with King * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: Bun Bun's Alternate Identity * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: Mavis' Severed Head * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Halloween: Elipogue Category:Disney Crossovering Category:Disney Crossovering Disney Movies Category:Disney Crossovering Touchstone Movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof